lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Tocal
Tocal is the 40 year old Potara fusion of Topazo and "Him" (New Form). About Tocal's power is enormous: It goes beyond that of the T-Fighters, and that is just when he's in his base form. He can get cocky sometimes, but otherwise he doesn't underestimate opponents. Power Due to his training inside the Anti-Zone, Tocal has achieved near god power. In his base form he could beat himself at SSJ10 when he first fused. His basic potential has also been fully awakened by a Kai. He keeps training so he may get stronger and one day be the strongest. Staying Fused Topazo and "Him" defused after the fight with MET to heal. But they refused to stay as Tocal and fight at as one. Tocal's Betrayal When fighting Ian, Hikari killed Merohan and Ryuu accidentally. It enraged Tocal, and his evil side came out. He then tried killing Hikari and left into the Anti-Zone. He is now in the Anti-Zone, thinking. His power is slowly growing. Magna Gauntlets The gauntlets on Topazo's arms can protect him against corruption and soul destruction. They can withstand extremes amount of heat and protect him for short amounts of time if he runs out of ki. Jashin Saga Tocal returned, wearing a cloak to conceal his identity. He stopped Nova Shenron from escaping and destroyed his illusions. Allowing for Zion to attack him. He then stopped the Shenron from killing Nikad, allowing for Zion and Ian to kill the Shenron. He spoke with them afterwards and then left back into the Anti-Zone, without revealing who he was. Against Supreme Omega Shenron Tocal originally started watching from a distance, as the fighters gathered their attacks and energy. During a beam struggle, he approached Leo seeing if his assistance was needed. He was told it was not so he went be to observing. After having a conversation with Nikad, he left once more, awaiting the next battle he would be needed in, if at all. Final Fight The fight with Ninthalor was the end all be all fight for the lookout crew. Tocal showed up after Ian died. Though he wasn't much help, he did his best. He used up so much energy he nearly died. Upon being revived he buried his old friend Ian and flew off before anyone could say goodbye. Now he is on his own in the universe. Final Goodbye After the fight, Tocal returned for sometime to watch Ian's funeral. He said his goodbyes to some friends and dissapeared once again. Attacks *Ki Blast *Kiai *Flight *Ki Barrier *Instant Transmission *Kamehameha (Reverse, Bending, Super, Angry, Flying, True, Instant, x10, x20, Rebirth) *Double Dragon Shot *Galick Gun *Kaio-Ken (1-100) *Masenko (Super, Double, Hyper, Ultimate) *Special Beam Cannon *Destructo Disk (Chain, Fierce) *Tri-Beam (Neo, Spirit) *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Spirit Bomb (Large, Instant, Super,) *Final Explosion *Homing Energy Wave *Light Grenade *Buster Cannon (Super) *Burning Attack *Heat Dome Attack *Solar Flare *Dragon Throw *Revenge Blaster *Soul Eraser Cannon - If this attack kills, it erases the killed persons' soul *Magic Materialization *Telekinesis *Instantaneous Movement *Manipulation Sorcery *Summon The Anti-Zone *Time Distortion (Rewind By 3 Minutes or By 10 Seconds Bursts) Transformations *Saiyan Beyond God *SSJ2 *SSJ3 *SSJ4 *SSJ5 * SSJ6 * SSJ7 * SSJ8 * SSJ9 * SSJ10 * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan broku_ssj_2_by_ansemporo002-d5a5033.png|SSJ2 Broku SSJ3.png|SSJ3 Gallery new_broku_by_newsaiyan99-d55y44d.png|Alt Clothing Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:T-Fighters Category:Potara Fusion Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles